


BAD CHOICE

by HatsuSyoujyou



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatsuSyoujyou/pseuds/HatsuSyoujyou
Summary: 臆病者には未来がない。





	BAD CHOICE

BAD CHOICE

 

 

1）

进入十一月，夜里的暴雨总是来的十分突然。

据说这样阴冷的天气里，容易因为寒冷而爱上不该爱的人。

卷了卷书本塞进口袋里，掏出缠成乱麻的耳机。在电车进站的一分三十三秒里，横山裕有充足时间把耳机线整理好。

天气冷，手指也因而变得僵硬，他费力地在裤子上搓了搓手，手心感到了摩擦带来的热度。

终于把耳机线整理好，插进手机的下一秒电车进站广播响起来，“三号轨道各站停车，开往千叶的电车即将进站，注意，请站在黄色线内。”

人流拥堵着进入电车，轮到他时车门已经被人塞成一堵密不透风的肉身墙，看起来并没有上去的可能性。

……

“让一下。”后边的青年不客气地越过横山迈进车门，而横山正听着的音乐突然消失了一个声道，两人之间被一条白色的线连接起来。关门提示音响起来时，横山还没来的及反应，就被一股力气拉进车门，撞进人墙里。

这一切发生在一点八五秒内。

 

横山裕紧紧贴着车门，身后是抓着他手臂的青年，刚才撞进人墙时力度太大，车厢深处传来一阵抱怨的声音，随后被撞击凹陷的人墙又缓缓恢复形状，将横山和青年挤得胸贴后背。青年小声说了句对不起，对于目前这个情况，他似乎也没想解释什么，手在背后动了几下，把挂到背包拉链上的耳机线解开。

“锦户君？”

“啊......横山君？”

 

横山裕惊讶地想要转过去看看他，可是这种拥挤的状态下根本没办法移动半分，而对方也透过电车玻璃的反射注视着他的脸，若有所思。

车内广播响起。

前面一站封路不停，电车要在这样的状态下运行十七分钟。

“横山君搬家了？”青年的鼻息一直喷在横山领口里弄得他很痒，可是完全没法改变姿势来从这种状态中逃离。

“嗯，一年前调职就搬到这边来了。真巧。”

“是啊。我以为不会再见到你了。”

“啊，那次——”

“阿嚏—！”叫做锦户的青年把鼻子埋在自己肩膀处打了个喷嚏。他抬起脸来抱歉的抽了抽鼻子，“花粉症。”

横山裕动了动嘴唇，没再发出声音。

 

2）

这个青年似乎没有什么与众不同，硬要说的话就是第一眼就会觉得是个很迷人。

浓密的睫毛给眼眸覆着阴影，略微下垂的眼尾让他的眼神很深邃又多情。高挺的鼻梁难免会让人看起来固执骄傲，然而饱满的嘴唇，以及嘴角微微的向上勾起的弧度，又让他带着年轻人特有的无忧无虑和友善。

尽管对“英俊”的界定人各不同，这种迷人的感觉却是任谁也无法抗拒的，上一次见面的时候他的处境有点糟糕。不过现在他看起来很好。

“工作还忙吗？”

虽然在这样的环境下寒暄并不是个十分恰当的选择。但是锦户轻快的语气让人几乎忘记这是高峰时刻的满员电车。

“和之前差不多，也做习惯了。”

青年偏了偏头，“啊——是吗。我记得横山君，住二楼、挂着深蓝色窗帘对吧？没想到竟然会在这种地方遇到。”

横山裕默默点了点头。

“耳机的事情，对不起啊，否则的话你也不会上车了。”

“哪里的话，挤下一列车也一样的。”

电车在高速行进中偶尔晃动着，人墙的压力就迫使两人靠的更近一些。横山裕用手撑着玻璃，尽力给自己制造一些空间。

“放松一点，”锦户说，“不然没力气工作了。”

横山裕苦笑着点点头，“实在是有点不好意思，这么...近。”

“有什么关系。”锦户动了一下手似乎想拍拍他，可惜手臂被挤得根本抽不出来，他冲横山裕抱歉地笑笑，车一晃，下巴就撞到了横山裕肩膀上。

满员里列车里哪有什么“礼貌距离”可言。

 

3）

“横山君喜欢的类型变了吗。”

锦户抵着他的肩膀，呼吸喷在他的衣领里，声音中的暗示不言而喻。

“......”

“换个问题，有在交往的对象吗？”

“没有。”横山裕试着偏过头躲开那种令人耳洞酥麻的声音，不自觉地咬了咬嘴唇。

锦户亮望着他倒映在窗玻璃里的脸，轻轻笑了一下。

“那我是不是还有机会？”

“别这样。”

“没关系的。”像是蛊惑一样，锦户亮说。“像上次一样就可以了。”

拥挤的车厢内混杂着各种气味。锦户抬起膝盖撑进横山的两腿之间，隔着裤子布料包裹住他的性器揉捏着，没几下那里就充血变硬起来。横山惊慌失措地想挣扎，却被锦户强硬地压在车门上，不费吹灰之力地解开了横山裕的裤前扣，“乱动的话会给别人带来麻烦的。”

 

“不要、——”  
一切发生的太快了，被抚慰膨胀的器官抬头顶着布料，身后的人恶意地捏了捏下方的囊袋，“积累了不少，我帮你全部释放出来。”

 

列车晃动，挺立着的性器隔着裤子顶住车门，横山难耐地低下头，后方露出的脖子就被人舔了一口，这刺激带来一身的鸡皮疙瘩，横山用力掐着自己的手不让呻吟声漏出来。

 

映到车窗上的紧皱眉头的表情与他身体的配合完全不同，腰部露出的一块白皙柔软的皮肤让人忍不住遐想是否包裹在西装裤里的躯体也如这般吸引人，锦户按了按那肿胀的部分，感受到了令他满意的热度和硬度，他把手伸进去握住对方的性器前后小幅度地移动着手，虽然范围有限，但是那里仍然被弄得溢出黏腻的汁液，不用低头也知道不用多久，横山的裤子上就会出现一块深色的不明痕迹，他很有可能要这样这样湿答答的去工作一整天了。

男人缩着身体发出近乎是哭泣的呜咽声。那双灵巧的手在公开的场合下触碰着他隐秘敏感的位置，宣告着他最不为人知的秘密。也许下一秒就会被人注意到异样，也许会被以暴露罪起诉......

这种刺激让横山裕脚趾抽搐，青年继续着手指的动作，横山裕感到身后有硬挺的东西隔着裤子贴着自己的臀部，正随着电车的晃动而一下下地撞触着他的腿间。

“这太——”横山裕喘息着去抓锦户的手。

 

次は、xxです。左の扉が開きます。ドーアをご注意ください。

 

青年突然抽出手来，轻巧地在他屁股上拍了一下，“下车，麻烦让一下。”

 

经过横山裕的瞬间他看了他一眼，“电话号码没有变。打给我。”

横山裕低着头狼狈地缩进车门的角落里用公文包挡住自己，几乎产生了犯罪者的心情。

 

车门关闭后，那人背对着他挥了挥手，似乎能感觉到背后的视线一般。

 

 

4）

锦户亮来到横山裕的新居前，深深呼了口气。

门开了以后，男人低着头始终不肯与他视线相接。锦户亮像是习惯了一样自己脱了鞋换上拖鞋，进去以后四处看了看，从冰箱里给自己拿了一罐可乐。

横山裕坐在他身边，等他喝完。

 

虽然是不同的房间，但是摆设和之前很相似。连气味也很接近——米饭，木质家具，某种甜甜的海洋调香水的混合。  
锦户亮放下空了的可乐。

他凑近横山裕，“我们把那天早上的事情做完吧？”

 

横山裕很久没跟人做过，感觉呼吸有点困难。锦户一只手握着他的性器，吞吐舔吸间，透明的粘液溢出来，被他混着唾液涂抹到下面紧闭的入口。

 

“放松点才不会痛喔。”锦户亮说。

但是疼痛是必然的。横山裕咬着枕头，感觉冷汗冒出来，锦户深深呼出气来把硬物推入他的身体里，那么漫长的几秒，让横山裕几乎产生一种时间停止的错觉。

 

“你知道吗？在英文里，pillow biter——咬着枕头的人，就是同性恋的意思。”锦户亮在他耳边说，声音里带着笑。

 

横山裕没有说话。

“为什么不承认？”

横山裕困难地喘息着。“我......做不到。”

 

身上的人发出轻轻的笑声。

 

“这样真是方便呢。”

锦户深深地贯穿他，听到了沉闷的呻吟。  
“横山君一直……一直都是这么自私的吗？”

 

 

5）

时间倒回两年前。

横山裕没带伞，从车站顶着公文包跑回公寓，好在距离不算太远。

 

如果拒绝上司加班的要求，可能还能赶在大雨之前到家。

公寓的楼梯长年没有维护，铁锈爬满了扶手。转过二楼楼梯转角，横山裕被公寓门口的物体吓了一跳。

 

一个人蹲坐在门口。他穿了件灰色的连帽衫，不消说也湿透了；板鞋上沾满了泥巴，被脱下来放在脚边，怎么看都像是可疑的人。

横山裕上楼的声音引起了那个人的注意。

横山犹豫着，放慢脚步尽量不与那个人对视。

“可以给我一杯热水吗？”

听声音是个跟自己差不多岁数的年轻人。横山裕顿了一下，本能地看向对方。

夜晚公寓楼道的灯光有点昏暗，看不清那个人被帽子遮住的脸。无论如何，拒绝或者同意都不是上策。

“嗯，可以稍等一下吗？”

那个人似乎点了点头。

横山裕走过他，一边用余光提防着对方，一边把把钥匙插进锁孔。

 

门开了。

那个人从口袋里掏出一个便利店的塑料袋，从里面拿出两个有些变形的饭团，大口地吃了起来。

横山裕进到房间里关上门。

他烧了热水，犹豫了很久。

横山裕端了一杯水，还有中午剩下的土豆沙拉走出去。

那个人抱着膝盖蜷缩着，横山裕走近他的时候被吓了一跳。

 

“水有点烫。”横山裕在裤子上搓了搓手。

 

“啊，谢谢您！”  
青年接过水小口啜饮着，“好暖和啊。”

 

“不介意的话，这是没开封过的，请吃吧。”

 

“谢谢……”

那个人接过沙拉放在膝盖上，很珍惜地喝完了剩下的水，把水杯还给横山裕。

仰头的时候，帽子从他的头上滑下来，露出一张线条分明的脸。

竟然是个非常英俊的年轻人。

 

“真的很感谢您。”  
他揭开沙拉盒子上的塑料膜，用叉子把土豆沙拉扒进口中。

 

“太好吃了——”年轻人像是吃到了什么大餐一样低声感叹着，“从来没吃过这么好吃的沙拉。”

 

横山裕犹豫着，这种情况下说句拜拜然后走回房间，实在是有些残忍。

“请别介意，您回去吧。”

年轻人像是看出了横山裕的犹豫，“已经受您太多帮助了。”

看起来不是坏人。

 

“如果……如果没有落脚的地方，可以进来休息一下。”

横山裕转头看了看半开着的门，小声的说。

 

他喜欢男人，可是很久没有和别人交往。

 

青年是来这边读大学的，据说成绩还不错。

笑谈之间，两人的距离不知不觉地变近了。

锦户像是每个纯真的年轻人一样，想法简单也直接。横山裕在这样的夜里收留了他，横山裕提出可以在这里留宿一段时间直到他找到合适的单人公寓为止，横山裕用笨拙的手法给他做晚饭吃，横山裕带他去看自己最喜欢的设计展览。

于是他就很简单的认为这是一种好感。

 

而且，横山裕从没有否认过那不是。

他们接吻。

 

做爱的时候，锦户说了很多次“喜欢”，可是横山裕清楚地知道这不过是感激与安全感的混合物。

 

锦户亮并不喜欢男人，他很明白。

但是横山裕还是默许了。他把耳朵贴在对方的胸口，能听到汗湿的皮肤下面，心脏有奇妙的杂音。

 

锦户亮的学生生活步入第二年后，横山裕借着调职的契机提出终止这样的关系。

 

6）

泪水掉在横山裕的脖子上。锦户亮的声音带着压抑的颤抖。  
他们拥抱，亲吻。  
锦户亮说了好多次“喜欢”。

可是横山裕依然没能给出什么回应。  
他只能拥抱着那个灼热得像是在发烧一样的身体。

 

“以后，要一直这样活下去吗？”

横山裕不知道他说的是哪一种。沉默了一会儿，他说，

“要......结婚才行，像正常人一样。”

锦户笑出声来。

“正常人。是吗。”

 

7）

锦户亮消失得像他出现时一样无声无息，没有留下任何信息。

 

可能命运之神已经给他两次选择的机会了。可是最终，他还是没有勇气去抓住。

横山裕自嘲地笑了笑，感觉眼睛有些酸涩。他推开门，把围巾围得紧了些，走向去往公司的地铁站。


End file.
